With the constant development of computer technology, there always exist circumstances where production components need to be deployed in a plurality of systems. Once an error occurs, analysis for a complex production component is a time-consuming and difficult job (which may even be true for a simple production deployment). The related information (e.g. application logs, system logs/events) is placed in several hosts/components/instances. How to analyze the information and find the root cause is a big challenge.
Generally existing methods look for problems by viewing a single log file of a single case, which cannot detect the event sequence and get the useful information. In a complex multiple production environment, it is very hard to find the root cause, especially when there is much noisy information. Historic logs cannot be leveraged for future diagnostic and serious problem prevention. The previous information after the analysis cannot be kept in a proper form. It is seen that it is very hard to get the root cause from a complex issue without comparing different log information.